Church, Ice and Teenagers
by Butterfly Bandage
Summary: A bunch of drabbles from a music meme on LiveJournal. All Ryo18
1. Bells of Freedom

**A/N: **Like the summary says... they'll all be up shortly. Lots of OOC, I'm sure, though no one over on LJ said otherwise. -ponders-

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, they'd be smexing already.

**.:X:.**

**Bells of Freedom -Bon ****Jovi**

Hibari hates going to church. Mainly because Ryohei made him, saying that it would be a 'good experience' to go to some gathering of Christian people bent on praising their 'lord.'

Also because the songs were pretty.

He's never going to admit this, of course. Obviously.

And also because the songs also seem to convey what he's feeling.

Ryohei grins next to him and is obviously surprised to see Hibari staring very intently at the altar. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hibari replies stiffly.

Ryohei grins and throws an arm over Hibari's shoulders, saying cheerfully, but almost with a slightly caring feeling about it.

"Told ya it was fun here. Makes you feel different, eh?"

Hibari shrugs Ryohei's arm off his shoulders and contemplates kicking his head in, but something tells him that doing so in a church would be just slightly on the blasphemous side…

Ryohei grins even larger. "Heh, you look very serene, you know that, right?"

Screw the church is what Hibari wants to think.

But for some reason, just this once, maybe he won't.

Just once.


	2. Dive to World

**.:X:.**

**Dive to World -****Cherryblossom**

Hibari whacked Ryohei upside the head. "Watch who you're calling cute," he said, starting to walk away.

Ryohei grinned. "What? All I said was that we should train so that you get stronger, 'cause being cute isn't enough!"

Hibari whipped around and whacked him again, this time with the tonfa.

Ryohei holds up a hand to his nose to stem the flow of blood.

"Even cuter when you're angry."

**.:X:.**


	3. It's My Life

**.:X:.**

**It's My Life -Bon ****Jovi**

Hibari's sitting in the hospital, wincing every single time he _moves _because half of his bones are broken, he's got a concussion, and oh yeah, he's got cuts, bruises, and lacerations on every inch of his body.

Ryohei had the _nerve _to tell him to stop moving around because the damage Mukuro did to him was going to make it worse.

Bastard.

Hibari Kyouya does not do what other people tell him to do. No way. In hell. It just doesn't happen.

And anyways, who in their right mind would ever even _try _to tell him what to do? He's going to do it _his _way, thank you very much.

Ryohei's sleeping peacefully in the chair next to the bed. Apparently he got discharged the other day and decided to visit Hibari, only he's dead tired because it hurts to move for him, too.

Ryohei does things his way, too, apparently.

Hibari scowls and winces again as his lip stretches past the stitches, threatening to rip again.

Damn bastard was right.

**.:X:.**


	4. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

**.:X:.**

**Who Says You Can't Go Home -Bon ****Jovi**** and Sugarland**

Ryohei's waiting in the airport for his plane to show up, scratching idly at the scar on his temple. It's been forever since he was at the base, and it would be good to see everyone again.

He almost sighs. Really good to see everyone again.

Ryohei was almost always out lately, gathering information about the Milliefore and everything, but sometimes he really misses Namimori, the Vongola base, Hibari…

His cell phone rings and he jumps.

"Hello?"

"Oi."

Speak of the devil.

"Oy, Hibari, good timing! I think my plane's late again."

"Damn it. We need you back here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Un. Chrome's come back, too."

"You're kidding!" Ryohei says in surprise.

"Yeah, we've traced her ring. How soon can you make it back here?"

"As soon as I can, definitely."

"Is that your new phrase?"

"No, of course not! It's still extreme."

Hibari sighs over the phone. "Just get back here."

Ryohei smiles as his plane comes in. "I'll be home soon."

**.:X:.**


	5. Japanese Animanacs Theme

**.:X:.**

**Japanese Version of Animaniacs Theme (****O.o)**

"What the _hell_ are you watching."

"_The Animaniacs._Some weird American show."

"Why are you _watching_ it."

"I dunno. Wanna join me? It's actually funny, to the limit!"

There's a long pause.

"What's it about?"

"Random crap that these little puppy things do."

Another long pause.

"Yeah, alright."

**.:X:.**


	6. Halloween

**.:X:.**

**Halloween -Rent**

Ryohei stares up at the sky. How did this happen? How did Tsuna die?

Hibari is next to him, looking down at the floor. In the years since they all first became a family, Hibari's gotten a little softer, a little more open. Not like Yamamoto, for sure. But this death has hit him hard.

A tear pushes its way past and slips down his cheek.

Next to him, Hibari turns away.

He's almost crying.

Almost.

But not quite.

**.:X:.**


	7. Teenagers

**.:X:.**

**Teenagers -My Chemical Romance**

"Holy crap."

Gokudera can't help it as he looks down at the now-completely-limp pile of what was once a bunch of hitmen out to get the Jyuudaime.

The keywords being, of course, "what was once."

"What the crap did you two do, run 'em over with a _tank?"_

"Feh," Ryohei says, looking smug. "A tank would be no match for my extreme right arm!!"

"They were an easy fight," Hibari says calmly, kicking one of the corpses.

"Jesus Christ," Gokudera swears again. "I swear to got, you two scare the living _shit _outta me sometimes." Well, that's kind of an overstatement. Ryohei provokes a different kind of fear than Hibari.

Amazingly, the two just grin.

**.:X:.**


	8. What Time is It?

**.:X:.**

**What Time is It -HSM2 (SHUT UP! XD PURE CRACK ON THE WAY)**

Ryohei looks up at the clock. Please, please, clock, move faster?

Hibari looks out the window. Dear God school's over. Now what? Invoke fear in the _summer school _kids?

Yeah, that'd work.

Tick… tick… tick…

Damn the Namimori-chuu clock is slow as hell.

Ryohei watches the clock with a sort of eagerness.

It rings.

And everything goes wild.

"YES" Ryohei shouts out passionately, pumping a fist in the air.

Hibari looks morbidly dejected, not something anyone was used to seeing.

"C'mon, Hibari!" Ryohei says loudly in the prefect's ear, causing a muscle to twitch under the brunette's right eye.

"Get away from me, please."

"But… school's out, Hibari!" Ryohei grins. "You can't wanna stay here all summer!"

The next time the eldest Sasagawa sibling is seen, it's in the hospital.

**.:X:.**


	9. Slippin' On the Ice

**.:X:.**

**Slippin****' on the Ice -Animaniacs**

Hibari tripped. _On the ice._

He swears to the Lords above that someone is going to pay.

Ryohei's right next to him, trying to get up.

He falls again.

Hibari sighs as Ryohei says loudly "I've fallen and I can't get up."

Hibari tries to get up, albeit more desperately this time.

**.:X:.**


	10. Stay With You

**A/N: **Last one. Sorry for your inboxes, folks. XD

**.:X:.**

**Stay With You -Goo Goo Dolls**

"Just. Leave." Hibari says through gritted teeth, holding on tight to his leg. It's bleeding profusely, and it's not looking good. Ryohei, however, just snorts and says very pointedly, "Yeah."

Hibari looks back and inspects the wound. It's not deep, but it severed a fairly major artery in his leg. Probably going to need medical help eventually. Whatever. Not like it hurts, except when he moves.

Which… might make transportation a bit of a _problem, _so to speak.

Which is also why he's startled when Ryohei wraps his arms under the prefect's arms and lifts him as easily as if he were feather-light.

"What the hell?"

"I'm taking you back to the base," Ryohei says matter-of-factly, grinning.

"I can make it myself," Hibari says, not indignantly exactly, but damn close.

Ryohei just sort of grins at him in a weird way.

"Nuh-uh. Till we get back, I'm with you."

"Sasa—"

"I'm staying with you."

Hibari's lip twitches and he looks away.

"Fine."

He's grateful.

He's just not going to admit it.

**.:X:.**


End file.
